Yasutora "Chad" Sado
Yasutora "Chad" Sado 'is a Human young adult with Fullbring powers who lives in Karakura Town. He is a college student at Karakura University and lives in the same class as his fellow classmate and best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Chad is a teenager of Mexican descent. He is dark-skinned with pronounced cheek-bones and has wavy brown hair with bangs that generally hang over his brown eyes, as well as a small goatee on his chin. He is a muscular and extremely tall man and appears to much older than he actually is. Chad has a tattoo on his left shoulder which reads ''Amore e Morte ''(love and death in Italian) and consists of a heart with a snake and angel wings around it. He mostly wears a brown jacket with a green long-sleeved shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and a pair of brown sneakers. He also wears a golden pendant that was given to him by his grandfather. Personality Chad is a quiet and level-headed person and is sometimes the subject of jokes or bullies becuase he never fights back. Nonetheless, he is treated equally within his group of friends in Karakura Town. Chad has a very brave and loyal personality. He is quite loyal to his friends, especially to Ichigo, who is one of his closest friends, even going as far as to try and defeat a Gotei 13 captain to go help him. He is also shown to be fearless and told so by numerous enemies such as the first Hollow he fights. He displays little emotion except when something he cares about is in danger. Chad's favorite food is tomatoes. He also likes music, but rarely watches TV. He only likes two shows, one of which is Carnivore Kingdom, which starts at 8 a.m. on Sundays. He likes it so much that he bought the DVDs for it. As Kon is a cheap knock-off plushie of the main character of Carnivore Kingdom, Chad finds Kon especially cute. The other show he likes is Don Kanonji's Ghost Bust. Sado also has a bass guitar. History Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities *Superhuman Strength - Chad possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a Human. With little effort, he lifted a steel beam that fallen on him. He can effortlessly throw another person half a block away with one arm. Chad fough a Hollow with his bare fists, and is strong enough to break a telephone pole and swing it like a bat. His strength is further enhanced bu his armored arms, allowing him to take on those bigger than himself with relative ease; with a single punch, he was able to take the left arm of the Hollow, Bullbous G. He can aid himself in a safe descent to the ground when falling from high above with tremendous force. He nonchalantly bent an unseated Shinigami's Zanpakuto. He is so strong that when he effortlessly punched a Third Seat Shinigami, he sent him flying away half a block, defeating him. He punched a large Arrancar in the face, shattering his mask remnant and send him flying a good distance. In its true form, his right arm is powerful enough to take on a former Espada, send him flying a great distance through a wall, and give him a considerable injury. With his left arm, he stopped and crushed Gantenbainne's most powerful attack. *Enhanced Durability Chad is unaturally resistant to damage. He withstood a falling steel beam, which bent upon contact with his back, relatively unfazed. He took a head-on collision with a motorcycle; while the driver was seriously injured, he walked away with only minor injuries. He sustained a clawed attack to his back by the Hollow Shrieker which would have been fatal for anyone else. When his arms are armored, he attains an even greater level of endurance, allowing him to withstand relentless beatings and being thrown into structures without showing any signs of injury. His durability becomes great enough to block incoming attacks and blasts. He is highly resilient mentally, able to endure a powerful attack to his psyche and continue fighting. In its true form, his right arm is durable enough to effortlessly block attacks from a Privaron Espada. *Enhanced Speed - Chad's speed is above that of an average Human. The recent furtherance of Sado's powers has increased his natural agility to the point where his reaction time is sufficient enough to anticipate high-speed attacks and counter them. During his fight with Gantenbainne, Sado develops a level of speed that can easily keep up with that of Sonído, even becoming capable of appearing behind his opponent and attacking. Due to his status as a Fullbringer, Chad's enhanced speed is now capable of projecting "'Bringer Light" (High-Speed Movement) after training for one year following Ginjo's defeat. Spiritual Power *High Spiritual Power - He commonly uses spiritual energy to augmented the strength of his punches. His Reiatsu intimidated an unseated Shinigami into submission. His Reiatsu is light-blue. Other Skills *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - While never officially trained, Chad is a capable fighter, even when outnumbered. *Spiritual Awareness - After his encounter with the parakeet containing the soul of Yuichi Shibata, Sado started to detect the approximate locations of spirits and Hollows, but could not fully see them. Only after saving Karin Kurosaki from a Hollow, during the Hollow-slaying match between Uryu and Ichigo, did Sado begin to fully see spirits. Fullbring Brazo Derecho del Gigante (Right Arm of the Giant) - Originally it was thought that by encountering the spiritual form of Ichigo Kurosaki constantly, Sado's natural spiritual powers were pulled from the depths of his soul. This power is actually a product of Fullbring. Ever since he came to Hueco Mundo, Sado had felt the power inside him rustling, something he never felt while in Soul Society. The rustling increased the deeper he went into Hueco Mundo, and it was the beating he received from Gantenbainne that caused the rustling to settle down. Upon coming to Hueco Mundo, his power has been happily crying out like it had come home, and through the violent welcome of its brethren had reclaimed its sanity. Sado acknowledges that his power is less like a Shinigami's or Quincy's and more like that of a Hollow. This allowed him to fully tap his powers, which manifests as armor on both arms, instead of just his right. Sado states that when he first used his power, it awoke because of the pride that had been instilled in his heart by his abuelo, and that the object that acted as the source of his Fullbring was the skin on his arms. Originally, he could only activate this power from his need to protect. Later, during his training under Yoruichi Shihoin, Sado learns to activate his powers at will. *Second Form - Chad covers his right arm all the way up to his shoulder in a liquid which solidfies into a form of armor. The shoulder points out in an upward extension, taller than his height. The arm is black with a light magneta strip in an intricate design, running down the middle of the arm, tapering down towards a point where it stops at the wrist. **El Directo (One Strike of the Giant) - A powerful special attack learned upon attaining the second form. The end of the extension on Sado's shoulder opens up and charges up spiritual energy, resembling the flaming exhaust from a car engine. He releases a huge blast of spiritual energy, which he can either use to augment his punches or fire as a concentrated medium to long-range attacks. **True Second Form (Defensive Shield) - Brazo Derecha del Gigante becomes a shield, which extends from his hand to some distance beyond his forearm, with the same intricate design pattern as before. Hollow-like teeth lie in the center with a rose-like pattern or skeletal nose and eyes near the end. He loses the wing-like protrusion which extended from his shoulder and replaces it with a hexagonal plate, which covers his wrist up to his shoulder. In this form, it is used for defense instead of offense, though it's still more powerful offensively than his original arm. Brazo Izquiedo del Diablo (Left Arm of the Devil) - He covers his left arm all the way up to the shoulder with a liquid which solidifies into a form of armor. The arm is white, with a red stripe running down the length of the center. His fingertips have red diamond shaped marks on them. A spike protrudes from the shoulder. and two more, resembling claws, extend over his chest. This is the offensive power within him. *La Muerte (One Strike of the Demon) - A powerful special attack, La Muerte is used by his left arm by grasping spiritual power focused on the five fingers. Those who are struck by it are like sacrifices crucified and offered to the devil. His fingertips charge in the forms of five disks of crackling spiritual energy, and he forms a fist and punches his opponent. The blow is devastating, and upon contact, a huge skull shape is gouged into the surface behind the target. The power can easily defeat a Privaron Espada, but not an actual Espada. Relationships Family *Oscar Joaquin de la Rosa (Grandfather, Deceased) *Unnamed Father (Deceased) *Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Friends/Allies *Ichigo Kurosaki (Best friend and classmate) *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida (Close friend and classmate) *Orihime Inoue (Close friend and classmate) *Renji Abarai *Karin Kurosaki *Momo Hinamori *Mod-Souls **Kon **Ririn **Kurodo **Noba *Keigo Asano *Tatsuki Arisawa *Ganju Shiba *Kukaku Shiba *Hanataro Yamada *The Urahara Shop **Kisuke Urahara **Yoruichi Shihoin *Gotei 13 *The Visored *Choji Akimichi Former Allies *Xcution Enemies/Rivals *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Sosuke Aizen *Seigen Suzunami **Fujimaru Kudo **Matsuri Kudo *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Espada *Privaron Espada **Gantenbainne Mosqueda *The Bounts *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo **Shunkuro Tsukishima *Kageroza Inaba *The Reigai *Oko Yushima Background in Other Media * Quotes * See Also *Yasutora "Chad" Sado/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Fullbringer Category:Karakura University Category:Team Karakura Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Ichigo's Group Category:Power Type Characters